Forum:Boss battle Royal
='NOTICE'= All conversations from this forum have been moved to the Talk. If you'd like to discuss a problem with the Tournament Tree, or rather discuss a particular battle between bosses there, it is allowed. Talk Page conversations, however, should not influence the outcomes of the battles. ='Voting Phase'= Good. Everyone has agreed. Now, let's get on with this: (Compensating for the time for everyone to see this,) Voting periods will start every Wednesday, and end on the next. In this period of a week, you may vote on your favorites in the current battling group on the tournament tree below. You may do so by placing your signature by the bosses that you wish to win. You may vote only once in a pair of bosses, but you can vote in every pairing in the group. Only leave your signature with no date on it. (~~~). Please leave a pipe sign between votes, to help visibly separate the voters. The page will be semi-protected in order to keep malicious IP's from trying to tamper with the voting. The winners will be decided at the end of each voting period. This demonstrates how bosses will look after they have either won or lost their match: *:Winner! *''Loser'' *''Draw (Continue Voting)'' [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 09:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) =Schedule= PHASE ONE *As of 8/12/08, Group 1 is the current Group to be voted on. *''8/20/08: Voting on '''Group 2 & 3' will begin. *''8/27/08:Voting on '''Group 4 & 5' will begin. *''9/3/08: Voting on '''Groups 6 & 7' will begin. *''9/10/08: Voting on '''Groups 8 & 9' will begin. PHASE TWO *''9/17/08: Voting on '''Survivors of Groups 1-4' will begin. (Within their "A & B" sections.) *''9/24/08: Voting on '''Survivors of Groups 5-9' will begin. (Within their "A & B" sections.) PHASE THREE *10/1/08:Voting on the '''A & B Winners for Groups 1-3 will begin. (Fighting A vs. B within the groups.) *''10/8/08: Voting on the '''A & B Winners for Groups 4-6' will begin. (Fighting A vs. B within the groups.) *''10/15/08: Voting on the '''A & B Winners for Groups 7-9' will begin. (Fighting A vs. B within the groups.) PHASE FOUR *''10/22/08:..... *10/29/08:..... *11/5/08:..... *11/12/08:..... *11/19/08:..... =Tournament Tree ('PHASE ONE')= Group 1voting has ended A *:::Phazon Elite'' (3 votes) *''Imago'' (2 votes) *:::Kraid (5 votes) *''Nettori'' (0 votes) B *:::Draygon (4 votes) *''Omega Metroid'' (1 vote) *:::Thardus (4 votes) *''Pirate Commander'' (2 votes) 'Group 2'voting has ended A *:::Bomb Torizo (4 votes) *''Fake Chozo Statue'' (3 votes) *:::Flaahgra (7 votes) *''Dark Missile Trooper'' (0 votes) B *:::Hive Mecha (7 votes) *''X Infested Scientist'' (1 vote) *:::Gorea (6 votes) *''Defense Drone'' (2 votes) 'Group 3'voting has ended A *:::Helios (5 votes) *''Omega Pirate'' (2 votes) *:::Quadraxis (7 votes) *''Rundas'' (0 votes) B *:::Nightmare (7 votes) *''Grapple Guardian'' (0 votes) *:::Dark Samus (6 votes) *''SA-X'' (2 votes) Group 4''Voting extended A * *:::Crocomire'' (4 votes) *''Metroid Hatcher'' (2 votes) *:::Pogo (4 votes) *''Jump Guardian'' (1 vote) B *:::Metroid Queen (4 votes) *''Beserker Lord'' (1 vote) *''Yakuza'' (3 votes)---Sylux96|Armantula513|Thisnameisutternonsence *''Amorbis'' (3 votes)---Metroidhunter32|Squeemaster|MarioGalaxy2433g5 Group 5''voting has ended A *:::Sheegoth'' (4 votes) *''Power Bomb Guardian'' (2 votes) *:::Metroid Prime (4 votes) *''Ghor'' (2 votes) B *:::Serris (4 votes) *''Slench'' (2 votes) *:::Parasite Queen (5 votes) *''Charge Beam Worm'' (0 votes) Group 6''VOTE NOW A *---B.O.X. Sylux96 *---Elite Pirate *---Arctic Spawn *---Bomb Guardian Sylux96 B *---Fire Spawn *---Acid Worm Sylux96 *---Gold Torizo Sylux96 *---Chozo Hieroglyphic Group 7VOTE NOW'' A *---Botwoon Sylux96 *---Mega Core-X *---Cretaphid *---Spider Guardian Sylux96 B *---Arachnus *---Korakk *---Phantoon *---Dark Alpha Splinter Group8 A *---Chykka *---Ridley *---Mogenar *---Mecha Ridley B *---Arachnus-X *---Mining Cannon *---Imago Larva *---Steamlord Group 9 A *---Plated Beetle *---Bug Larva *---Spore Spawn *---Ridley-X B *---Emperor Ing *---Gandrayda *---Mother Brain *---Aurora Unit 313